Altea's defense
by Thenativechief
Summary: In the fires of battle, Marth could only wonder who would attack him. Defending himself with strength, he was far from knowing this battle would mark the following months full of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so please don't be too mean. Tell me if you liked it or not, I don't care, but if you do tell me you didn't like it, please don't be rude. So anyways this is a short text, but I'll make the other chapters way longer. It could even become a full-story if anyone wants it to be.**

**Be sure to tell me for things you'd like to see and if you like the idea.**

* * *

><p>"Regroup, don't let them take the advantage!" a voice yelled in a battlefield.<p>

"It's no use Shade, we're surrounded."

"I won't give up milord", replied Shade before running towards the enemy force.

Shade was an incredible swordsman. Double-wielding blades, he was moving like water, his swords we're like wind and he would decimate troops like fire would. No one could hit him. Even his allies were in awe at his incredible speed and strength. Marth, behind him, hesitated for a moment before running after him. His sword-arm was nowhere near as extensive as his loyal guard, but he wasn't half-bad with his sword Falchion. While fighting, he observed all his loyal knights fighting for him. Feeling new energy running through his body, he made his mind clean; no one was going to die. Near him, Cain and Abel we're battling in duo and were quite useful in the warfare. Cecille was enjoying cutting enemies one after one with her lance. Rody and Luke we're fighting back-to-back under cover from Gordin and Ryan shooting arrows as fast as their arms would allow them to. Merric was cutting down waves of enemies with his wind blade spell Excalibur. Katarina, near him, would summon fireballs and thunderbolts upon enemy forces. Draug would be the mages shield with his huge armor. Marth's wife, Shiida would attack foes from her Pegasus throwing javelins or manipulating lances. Ogma, the mercenary would attack foes head on with his comrades, Bord, Cord and Barst. Behind the Altean Knights were Malicia, healing every soldier injured.

Although the Altean Knights were defending themselves like demons, their ranks started to weaken. Surrounded and on the brink of death, the soldiers would lose more terrain from second to second.

"This isn't over", mumbled Shade "Not unless I say it is!"

His words had the effect of a beacon of hope. He looked at the hundreds of men opposing him, and only said two words in the ancient language. A rain of light fell from the clouds, killing almost all the enemy force. The rare who survived tried to run but didn't make ten steps they were cut down by Shade.

"We didn't die?" Ogma was obviously confused. He didn't fear death; on the contrary, he believed courageous warriors dying on the battlefield were welcomed in the home of Naga, the Divine Dragon.

"Seems not", replied Marth "that was quite impressive Shade."

"Thanks"

"Where did you learn ancient tongue?" asked Merric.

"All magic users know it", Shade replied abruptly "I thought you would know".

"Well I know that, but I didn't know you could use magic" Merric chose to reply, his face suddenly pale.

Shade chose not to respond. He looked at everyone for a moment, then turned around to burn the dead bodies. A couple hours later, all bodies reduced to cinder, the Altean Knights made their way back to the castle. Marth had many questions in his head, and wanted to ask Malladus, Altea's tactician about information. He didn't know who it was that attacked them, but it certainly wasn't just some bandits. Never could bandits be so numerous. The troops out there numbered in hundreds of man, it was certainly another kingdom, but in times of peace like this, who would attack him. Altea is the strongest kingdom in Archanea; it must have been planned for months, or even years. Determined to save his people and his family, he advanced proudly towards his castle. He promised himself as long as he drew breath, nobody would take his castle. Little did he know the enemy force he encountered today was but a small fraction of the army wishing for Altea's walls to crumble…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews, it's really awesome to know somebody enjoys your work. Anyway this chapter is about back story. I'll try to keep the chapters short, because i don't want to upload every month. If you have any ideas you'd like me to put in my story feel free to tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Nintendo, this is a fan-fiction.**

* * *

><p>Marth sent messagers to all countries, and scouts to know where the menace came from. They left south; unaware the danger was up north. Hundreds of miles away, the dark city of Thebes, sealed by the Divine Dragon's power, had been opened again. The tower of Thebes, located in the center of the city, was a powerful artifact if used in a correct way. That is why the gods above, looking after the worlds, had sealed it away in the first place.<p>

"The seal has been broken, goddess", a voice resonated in the hall.

"I've felt it", answered a feminine voice "It is my duty to seal it back".

"But, great dragon, didn't you seal it with help from other gods."

"I did Gotoh, but I'm confident I don't need their help resealing it."

"I… am confused, goddess, no one has ever bothered to tell me how everything started", revealed Gotoh.

"Then sit down, and listen to this tale", invited Naga.

Hundreds of years ago, the world was a disaster. The Divine Dragon Naga didn't care about the world. She landed on it one day and was astonished by its beauty and the extravagant terrains. She decided to throw foundations to this world, and created new lands. Many continents were formed. Archanea, Elibe, Magvel, Tellius, those were just a few of the continents spread across the Great Sea. She gave birth to children and assigned them the task of protecting the lands. Her two first children were charged of looking over Archanea. They were Tiki and Nagi. But Tiki was too unstable and she got sealed away in the Ice shrine. Nagi started looking after Archanea like she was tasked, but quickly fell into a sleep that would last thousands of year. She woke only once, to give Falchion to the hands that could use it. Naga then sent Medeus but he became consumed with darkness and shadow. Confused, his thoughts turned black. Destruction was the only thing he could think about. To Magvel she sent Fomortiis, but like his brother he became obsessed with leading instead of guarding. She had no choice but to give the humans help. Five orbs appeared from the sky and they used them to seal him away. She sent Myrrh afterwards, which succeeded in her job. She sent Nergal to go to Elibe. He started living happily in the continent, but succumbed to his dark thoughts too. He experimented on dragons to extract their quintessence. He made an army of beasts to attack the humans. Naga intervened, asking her son Volcania to forge 8 divine weapons. They were used to seal away Inun, Nergal's ally and sister, as well as her legions of dragons. But when they turned to Nergal, he disappeared. He reappeared after, but was stopped by Naga's twins, Nils and Ninian. In Tellius, the goddess of Dawn, Ashunera, resides. She was feeling alone, and wanting to be perfected, she separated herself into two, causing a catastrophe. The entire continent was flooded, all but the highest mountains of Tellius. Naga had one child after that, Gharnef, and one grandson, Grima, son of Medeus and Inun. Both had disappeared some time ago.

"You would trust me with this truth?"

"You underestimate yourself, Gotoh", Naga replied "Do you have any questions?"

"I do… First, who are my parents and Xant's? And second, you haven't revealed anything about Thebes. I would like to know more about it."

"Thebes was a mistake. I, Tiki and Nagi created this place to be a connecting point for the gods and the humans. But some dark magic intervened in our work. We were pushed back, and Thebes woke up for the first time. It generated soldiers, and having no choice, we buried it under sand. The tower was sealed by me, Tiki, Nagi, Nils, Ninian and Myrrh."

"What about Xant's and my parents?"

"I am".

Gotoh stepped back a little. He always thought he was the child of nameless manaketes. He had found his mother! He had brothers and sisters!

"May I ask one more question?" asked Gotoh.

"Of course, Gotoh", replied Naga.

"Why haven't you sent somebody to help against Medeus or against Thebes now?"

"I did, Gotoh", quickly replied Naga "I did send one of your brothers. His name is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been quite busy or just lazy. Anyway leave reviews telling me if you liked it or not and please be nice. I'll try to upload soon, maybe in a week. Make sure to tell me if you want me to incorporate some ideas you'd like to see, and have a nice day.**

Lost in thoughts, Marth wandered around his palace thinking. He had recently fought a battle against an organized force, but all kingdoms who responded his message assured they didn't know about the invader, but was ready to help. He headed into a dark corridor, which was quite suspicious. Why weren't the torches lighted or guards here? He found his answer fast enough. Lying dead in a sea of blood was two corpses. Altean guards from the palace looking at their armor. Marth heard a whistling noise and saw an arrow flying towards him. Two seconds was all it took for the young king to draw his blade and cut the arrow in half, then running towards the source of the arrow. A man wearing tight clothes and a hood, an assassin no doubt, was readying another arrow. The hero cut the man's bow in half before shoving his sword in the assassin's chest. As soon as the stranger's body fell on the ground, Marth ran towards the soldiers' quarters. Piles of bodies were being burned of all sides. The king continued on his ways to Shade's room, where he saw more dead bodies then he could count. The royal guard, still half-asleep, was thrusting his sword in the last sell sword before realizing all the bodies. The organization sure knew the strongest prey.

"You alright, Shade?" Marth asked.

"Of course", assured the loyal man, "is my sister and milady Shiida alright!? he then asked promptly.

"I don't know, I'm making my way there."

That's all it took for Shade to sprint towards the royal chambers. Marth tried to follow behind, but his training was nowhere as extensive as Shade's and it took 5 minutes for the King to arrive in his chambers. He arrived at the door step and saw Shade's sister, Ayja, startled in her brother's arms. Shiida was sitting on the corner of the bed, her newborn baby in her hands. Around them were a couple of mutilated bodies.

"There you are!" Shiida exclaimed, "Seems like Shade is 10 times faster than you!"

"I wouldn't doubt it", managed to say Marth, exhausted.

"Milord, I think maybe a council should be hosted soon", said Shade.

"Of course, just let me take back my breath".

Shade left the room with his sister to tell everybody about the discussion in the mess hall.

"Are you okay?" asked Marth as soon as the two left.

"Yes, but if it hadn't been for Shade, I doubt that would be the case" said Shiida while putting her lance on her table, "We should go."

Marth nodded while they both headed for the mess hall where the war council would be hosted. He and Shiida arrived last, with the hero's most trusted warriors ready. Shade was near the door holding a dead corpse under his arm.

"Anybody knows what nation he's from?" asked Shade, breaking the silence, throwing the dead guy on the table.

"He has Khadein armor," said Cecille, "Doubt Merric and Elric would betray us".

"Even if they would, which is unlikely, Elice would never allow it", mentioned Shiida.

Shade grunted, obviously mad, "Hopefully", before walking away from the table a little. Luke and Rody stepped away to get out of his way. Cain and Abel looked at each other wondering the source of the anger.

"I'll ride to Khadein tomorrow" said Shade, "I'll figure out what's happening".

"Are you kidding me?" asked Marth, "It's dangerous, take some guards with you at least".

"Fine, I'll take the seventh platoon," muttered Shade, "We leave at 6AM".

Shade left the mess hall heading for his room. A memory was looming in his head…

_A hand taking him aside, "Promise me you'll keep him safe, please. I couldn't support the thought of losing another family member", she said in her soft voice. "I will", I heard myself answer, "He is my liege, and I'll die before he does". "Thank you, Shade, I'll pray for your safe journey", said Elice._

"She can't betray her own word, I didn't…" whispered Shade in the night time.

He arrived at his chambers and slid in his bed. He fell asleep puzzled. In the morning, he got prepared slowly; his mind tortured by the thought Elice could betray her own words.

"We're ready Shade", announced a voice behind him.

Shade turned around and saw Luke with his sarcastic grin, Cecille admiring the red on her lance, Rody and his calm, appeasing smile and Ryan with his innocent yet brilliant look in his eyes.

"Then we're leaving…"


End file.
